1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording method of a rewritable recording medium, and more particularly, to a method for recording data in a rewritable recording medium for which a data recording track is divided into section units of a certain size and inputted data is recorded by the section unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Rewritable optical recording medium (CD-RW) is typically capable of recording data repeatedly.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a recording area of an optical recording medium, which includes, from inner circumference, a PCA for recording a control signal, a PMA for temporarily storing an index (TOC information) corresponding to a user input data during a process for recording the user input data, a lead-in area (TOC area) for recording the index (TOC information) that was temporarily recorded as the user input data is completely recorded, a program area for recording the user input data and a lead-out area for recording a data representing the end of the recording area.
FIG. 2 shows a data form of a reproduction list information (TOC information) recorded in the lead-in area of the optical recording medium, which includes a recording serial number area of pieces of music recorded in a program area, an index area for the music, a recording time area of recorded pieces of music, pre-reserved area, an area for adding the whole recording time of the recorded pieces of music.
After the user data, that is, music, is recorded in the program area and the information on the music is simultaneously recorded in the TOC area, when the recorded music is requested to be reproduced, data recorded in the target position of the program area in which the music desired to be reproduced was recorded is searched on the basis of the list information as recorded in the TOC area, and then reproduced.
In a data recording method for recording the user input data in the program area of the rewritable optical recording medium such as an optical recording medium or a CD-RW for music players, the data is not recorded on a track of the program area in a regularly defined length (unit data).
For example, when a data of a piece of music is desired to be recorded, since an area is not previously sectioned in preparation for recording the data of the piece of music, a pause interval is inserted into a data stream of the piece of music, so that the piece can be successively recorded.
Referring to the program area of the optical recording medium in which the data of the piece is recorded, disadvantageously, the piece recorded in a specific recording area thereof can: not be replaced with a new piece of music or be partially edited.
That is, as for pieces of music recorded in the program area of the optical recording medium, in case that the second piece of which recording time or reproducing time takes 3 minutes is replaced with a new piece of music having 5 minutes-taken recording time or reproducing time, the latter is to be recorded overlapped with a portion of a data of a third piece as recorded following the second piece.
Accordingly, with the rewritable optical recording medium in accordance with the conventional art, it""s not possible to record a new data partially or to edit the recorded data. In case where a partial recording or editing is desired, the previous data as recorded in the optical recording medium should be erased for a fresh recording, which causes shortening of a durability of the optical recording medium.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for sectioning a program area of a rewritable recording medium which is capable of partially editing data recorded in the rewritable recording medium.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for recording data of a rewritable recording medium for which input data is sectioned to be recorded so that it can be partially edited.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a method for sectioning a program area of a rewritable recording medium including the steps of: sectioning a signal track of a program area of a recording medium inserted into a drive of a recording medium recording and reproducing apparatus to interval units of a predetermined size; and generating reproduction list information (TOC information) corresponding to a sectioned signal track and recording it in a predetermined area of the recording medium.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is also provided a method for recording data of a rewritable recording medium including the steps of: comparing the size of the sectioned interval unit of the recording medium with an input unit data to be recorded; and recording the unit data in the sectioned interval unit.